


Thunderbolt

by TrustG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03B Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustG/pseuds/TrustG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels charged.</p><p>"I can hear it you know," Lydia's voice floats up from the darkness as her plush lips press and nip along her navel.  Kira's throat closes again on another strangled noise as she continues to keep her body steady.  Her eyes are closed so she can only feel and hear Lydia continue to kiss downwards.</p><p>"It's like hearing the constant strength of a power line.  The feel of rarified energy seeping into the air, barely controlled..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderbolt

She feels charged.

"I can hear it you know," Lydia's voice floats up from the darkness as her plush lips press and nip along her navel. Kira's throat closes again on another strangled noise as she continues to keep her body steady. Her eyes are closed so she can only feel and hear Lydia continue to kiss downwards.

"It's like hearing the constant strength of a power line. The feel of rarified energy seeping into the air, barely controlled..."

Kira can feel Lydia's soft breaths continue down her body, reverent and evenly-paced. She can sense a long, appreciative sigh before Lydia finally kisses where her body's motion and consciousness pivot on-

"Kira,"

She can feel her name punched out against her neck in a gasp, as the new sensations threaten to overwhelm Scott's careful thrusts. She can feel dampness on the nape of her neck, through her hair, as Scott's forehead shifts subtly with every motion.

He completely envelops her. One arm winds from her side up to the opposite collarbone; his arm hair tickles her already over-sensitized breasts. His other hand keeps her hip in a solid grip, holding her body still as he pumps his hips into her wet heat.

“Kira,” Scott huffs again, “I can smell you. It smells like thunderstorms. Like, like…”

“Like ionized air?” Lydia pauses in her gentle ministrations to interject. “I hope she smells the same way as I can feel her. Like a buildup of energy, wild and overwhelming. Powerful.”

Kira finally opens her eyes, the feelings in her body too strong to tether to imagination. The sight is as beautiful as the low waves of pleasure pulsing through her, giving involuntary quavers to her hard breaths. Scott’s lower body brackets hers, the motion fluid as the slick sounds from between her legs. She appreciates the gradient of their limbs from beaten bronze to gold to Lydia’s pale hands spreading her gently and the shock of her unruly red hair framing her gorgeous face.

Lydia returns to lap determinedly at her clit as Scott nuzzles at the base of her neck. His limbs begin to fidget slightly, the amount of time they’ve been at it affecting even prodigious werewolf stamina.

Kira feels hot and swollen all over. Warm shockwaves bubble through her body with every thrust of tongue and cock. She feels overburdened; her limbs fatiguing so she locks her arms against Scott, trapping him.

Small, puppy-like whines escape from Scott’s throat while his fingers get restless, drumming against her waist and shoulder. Lydia’s eyes finally shift their gaze upward, locking with Kira’s face. She’s still a perfectionist when it comes to Kira, but allows herself small selfish moments – like watching Kira come, her own mouth messy and greedy.

Kira holds onto Lydia’s bright stare. The unspoken promise as usual that Kira and Scott will spend just as long on Lydia’s pleasure after a short nap. Her gaze is intense, barely seeming like the friendly competition as “the girls with inexplicable extranormal powers.”

Scott’s thrusts turn unbalanced, as he fucks harder with every upstroke. His tongue traces lines on the shell of her ear as Kira fights each small wave of pleasure with nowhere to go. Her skin feels too small and tight for the roiling ocean of current swimming in her body.

“Lydia… Kira!” Scott yells out before his mouth finds purchase in a proffered spot on Kira’s neck.

The wave finally crests as Kira lets out a singular, wordless scream; her body flexing, arcing like a thunderbolt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wow, this is my first try at writing porn. You can find me on tumblr: http://poseysprostate.tumblr.com/


End file.
